Rose's Thorn
by Deathscythe139
Summary: Angels continue to battle the Humans, but can one with a fate held in darkness make a difference?


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or anything about it, don't even have a poster! Had this idea after watching through a few episodes today and thought to myself, what if one of my other characters were there with a few small differences? so here we go, flames welcome as usual.

Chapter 1

Shinji Ikari studied the pavement before him as he continued to walk monotonously, his book satchel being carried limply by his side. Slightly ahead of him, the ominous figure of Asuka Langley with a more hurried air, her temper seeming to radiate in waves around her. He had decided to linger further away from her than usual as they both headed toward school, with good reason as he remembered their guardian's little note this morning and the source of Asuka's foul mood.

Shinji had found the note from her on the counter as he prepared breakfast for them all, which he did every morning. The kanji was messy, as if it had been written while she was half-asleep and eventually translated into '_called into work this morning, can't take you to school_.' He had left the note at Asuka's place on the table while he busied himself with preparing for both their breakfast and the red-haired fury.

Asuka suddenly stopped and whirled around on him when she noticed he had dropped behind. "Quit dawdling baka! You're going to make me late! It's bad enough we have to walk, if Misato thinks she can wriggle out of this…". Shinji managed to tune out the rest of Asuka's ranting as they headed through the school gates. Catching sight of the school clock tower, the redhead grabbed Shinji and began dragging him towards their class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The married couple are late."

Kensuke glanced back from his laptop towards Touji as the jock leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Following his friend's line of sight towards the clock mounted over the blackboard, he noticed the minute hand creeping towards the vertical.

"Heh, yeah, that'd be the first time this year. Misato should have showed up quarter of an hour ago and Hikari isn't here yet."

Touji yawned tiredly as he stretched his arms out away from him in an attempt to wake himself up as Kensuke turned back to him.

"Rough night huh?"

Touji shook his head as he yawned again.

"Early mornin', had to go into NERV to get my arm tuned up, couldn't move some of my fingers right when I woke up. Met Hikari on the way here, she said somethin' about a new student, forgot her name."

Kensuke nodded in understanding, Touji's prosthetic arm and leg gave him many random problems as the technicians at NERV still ironed out bugs with them. He remembered months ago when he had lost them when his Eva Unit had gone rogue after it was possessed by an Angel, but Touji decided for reasons he kept to himself to return to piloting his rebuilt Evangelion. Thinking of Eva's, Kensuke glanced around the class to regard the only pilot present, Rei Ayanami, as she continued to stare out of the window quietly.

"Any news on this new student on there yet?"

Kensuke shook his head.

"Nothing on the system yet, just a heads-up transfer notice to our class on the teacher's bulletin board."

Touji sighed.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see if she's a babe or not."

Kensuke snorted at his friend's remark, before he turned back to him with a smirk.

"Like it matters to you, remember a certain class rep?"

Touji readied himself tell him to shut up when the classroom door flew open to allow a fuming redhead dragging a meek-looking boy inside. Touji grinned evilly before bringing his hands around his mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the married couple have entered the building."

Most of the classroom giggled while the rest burst into laughter, Touji included. Asuka dumped Shinji near his seat as she stalked towards Touji.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" before she swatted the maniacally-laughing Touji on the back of the head. Touji rubbed the back of his head painfully, earning him a few laughs at his expense as Asuka took her seat, Shinji opting to bury his head on his desk to hide from his classmates.

As the laughter began to subside, the elderly teacher entered the classroom carrying a file folder and followed by a pair of girls, the last of which turned out to be the class representative, Hikari. The class quickly stopped their laughing as their attention turned towards the newcomer as she followed the teacher to stand beside him in front of the blackboard. The most striking feature at first was her waist-length white hair which was mostly tied into a loose ponytail, the rest flowing down her back or framing her face. Her skin tone could rival Rei's in paleness while she shared the same crimson eyes as the quiet girl. Most of the girls stared at her in various amounts of mixed emotions from envy to contempt, while almost all of the boys gawked at her slim, but significantly developed body. Asuka merely sneered at her quietly while she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance, _there's no way she's 15 with a body like that_, she thought.

Hikari quickly walked across to her seat but remained standing to direct the class through the customary "Rise, Bow, Sit" routine as the teacher cleared his throat after the class had returned to sit and stare at the new girl.

"Class, today we have a new student to join us this year from abroad. Miss, if you could introduce yourself then take a seat behind Miss Ayanami there."

The girl nodded respectfully towards the teacher as he took his seat and placed the file on his desk. Turning back to the class, she found she had the undivided attention of everyone there boring into her. She also felt a strange feeling from the girl with the light-blue hair that the teacher had pointed out to her named Ayanami. After briefly closing her eyes to compose herself, she spoke in a clear, but gentle tone to her classmates.

"My name is Talia Shirikari and I've recently transferred from Nevada in America."

After giving a quick but small smile to them, she walked over to her seat behind Ayanami and settled herself there as most of the class followed her with their eyes, the teacher stood once again to divert their attention away from her.

"I want you to all to resume reading page 58 on pre-Second Impact agriculture quietly while I fill in this paperwork."

Groans filled the classroom as everyone reluctantly directed their laptops to the assigned page, while secretly starting the class messaging program in the background to talk amongst each other, the new girl being a popular topic. Talia had managed to find the page that they were currently supposed to be reading when she began to be bombarded with pop-up windows with questions contained in them. She had to stifle a laugh at some of them and began responding to the few of the more straightforward questions when an invitation to a chat-room arrived. Cocking an eyebrow in interest, she clicked on the accept button.

Ken-man: im just saying she isn't going to join.

Sportsmaster: aw cmon Ken, have some faith.

User611: Hello?

Ken-man: is that you Shirikari?

User611: Yes.

Ken-man: uhm cool, you might want to change your username from the default thing, that's your laptop now so its cool.

User611: Oh ok, give me a second.

White Rose: There we are.

Sportsmaster: nice.

Sportsmaster: let's get Shinji in here.

Ken-man: 10 steps ahead of you.

Blue12: hey.

Ken-man: about time Shinji, I sent that about 5 mins ago.

Blue12: sorry.

Sportsmaster: Shin-man whats for lunch?????

Blue12: pizza or spicy noodles today I think.

Sportsmaster: aw man, snack machine for me again!

White Rose?

Blue12: who is that?

Ken-man: Shirikari, you know, new girl.

Blue12: oh uh hi.

White Rose: lol hello. Is the cafeteria food that awful?

Ken-man: that's one way of putting it, I'll say it's a risk.

White Rose: Noted, I brought my own lunch anyway.

Blue12: same here.

Class-rep: I hope to god you boys are being nice.

Sportsmaster: hey Hikari, we were bein good!

Ken-man: you've got access to the logs, he tells the truth!

Class-rep: just making sure, just been shouting at some of them sending less than gracious messages to her.

Blue12: messages?

Ken-man: I've been reading some of them, not nice.

White Rose: Thank you for the concern Hikari but it isn't anything I've had before.

Class-rep: STOP HACKING KENSUKE!

Blue12: oh

Ken-man: it was for a good cause, but yeah ok Hikari.

Class-rep: Yeah but still, I'm going to talk to them about it Talia.

Sportsmaster: you joining us for lunch Hikari?

Blue12: uh oh forgot Asuka's.

White Rose: You really don't have to Hikari, I can deal with it myself but thank you.

Ken-man: again? Your lucky your alive!

Class-rep: will do.

White Rose: I take it that's a bad thing?

Sportsmaster: wait till she finds out LOL!

Ken-man: hey Shirikari? Wanna join us for lunch?

Blue12: ok by me.

White Rose: I'd be honoured.

Sportsmaster: awesome! Heads up, teach is moving.

Surely enough, the teacher had stopped writing in the file to rub his eyes behind his glasses. Rising from his desk, he began to walk in front of the class.

"That's enough for now class, save your positions on the page and begin taking notes."

The class groaned quietly as they closed their laptops and brought out their pens and paper as the teacher began to fall into his own little world of the events before Second Impact. The pilots knew it was all rubbish, having been afforded the truth some time ago. Most of the remaining population of the planet had been fed news about the meteor that had hit Antarctica and melted the polar ice there, but in reality it had been the awakening of the first 'Angel' named Adam that had caused the catastrophe. Most of the class resigned to get some sleep while the teacher rattled away his memories while looking out of the window. Talia though, returned to trying to answer a question that nagged away at the back of her mind.

_Why can't I remember?_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that it is wise to keep her here?"

Kouzou Fuyutski considered himself to be a somewhat wisened man, mostly from the things he had seen and witnessed, but this latest choice from his old pupil seemed too much of a risk. Across from him and the chess board, the younger form of Gendo Ikari, his fingers entwined in their habitual fashion seemed complacent.

"The psychological reports have all concluded that she is amnesic and with the Unit under our control she has use to the scenario."

Kouzou moved his knight to intercept one of Gendo's pawns.

"That's not what I'm talking about Ikari, if she recovers or finds out who she is in some other way, she could be a threat to us."

Gendo contemplated his next move, several options were available to him but some were moves that he knew Kouzou would exploit.

"She is under constant surveillance and for the time being is dependant on us to function. Precautions have been made should she show signs of removing herself from control."

Gendo moved his bishop to take one of Kouzou's pawns. The older man leant back in his chair, holding his chin with his hand in thought.

"What of Rei? Surely she will have suspicions of her true nature and react accordingly."

Kouzou reached out and took the offending bishop from Gendo, who smirked in response before moving his master piece. He looked up at his old teacher, the smirk still spread across his face to taunt him. Kouzou looked at the board before realisation set in, he could do nothing, a thought that continually haunted him.

"As I said, precautions have been made."


End file.
